


Watching 'verse drabbles

by Fianna9



Series: Watching 'verse [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some short drabbles taking place in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight supernatural theme, small mention of violence

Drabble 1: (Pre-Earth)

“Prowl meet our new communications officer, Blaster.” Turning towards Prime, Prowl barely concealed his flinch of disgust when he realized what was standing in front of him. Forcing himself to be civil, he nodded curtly towards the reddish mech.

Ratchet was the only one who knew why Prowl hated hosts. Despite being told repeatedly that not all of them acted like Soundwave, as far as Prowl was concerned all hosts were monsters. Unlike most mechs, Prowl knew exactly how hosts created those…abominations they called symbionts.

He may have to work with a spark drainer, but he would never trust him.

Drabble 2: (begins shortly after waking on Earth)

“If we could eventually unite after such a divisive war, I’m certain your people can do the same.” The old man sighed. “Thank you for the ride, it’s a long way from Lexington to my old home. I have many colleagues and former enemies to visit tonight, and time is short.”

Prowl opened his door and waited for the grayish-white form to exit. “Thank you for your thoughts and observations, sir. I hope your gathering proves satisfactory.”

Several months later, Sparkplug stared disbelievingly at Prowl. “You’re telling me that Halloween night you took General Lee to Arlington National Cemetery?”

Drabble 3:

“So, these things ward off evil spirits?” Sideswipe stared down curiously.

“Once, but now we just make them for fun.” Spike continued his carving efforts.

“This has possibilities…” Sideswipe muttered wandering off. “Sunny, I’ve got an idea…”

\----

Startled by the yellow-eyed grinning drone slowly crawling towards him, Ravage pounced, hoping to disable it before Red Alert located him.

\----

After Steeljaw caught whiff of the pumpkin-scented Ravage in the vents and drove him off, Prowl thanked Sideswipe for his creative prank inadvertently turned security measure and refrained from brigging him after the minibots agreed to help clean up the mess.

Drabble 4:

Every year at Halloween the Ark had a party; Optimus was always Superman. This year, Jazz and Blaster were the Blues Brothers; the minibots were all dwarves carrying axes. Almost everyone dressed up.

Every year previous, one mech had declined to attend saying he was too busy. That changed this year. Standing in the doorway was a black, winged frame flickering with red flames. A flaming black sword gripped in one clawed hand; a massive, multiheaded whip coiled at his side. Everyone stared in awe at Prowl’s balrog costume.

Inferno knew Prowl was finally releasing the pain and living again.

Drabble 5:

Having had prior experience with this season’s madness, Windcharger immediately contacted security and turned over the newest potential hazards on the Ark as soon as he spotted them.

Red Alert studied the innocuous objects carefully, wary of traps. The color and consistency were correct but further testing would be necessary before they could be considered safe for consumption. Since Windcharger had followed procedures, Red Alert saw every reason to grant him first dibs if they proved neither prank nor Wheeljack experiment. With this many pranksters around, it paid to be extra cautious of energon treats left in the Rec Room.


	2. Just a couple of drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more drabbles that got added to this universe in June of 2013

Drabble 6: (Set after Drabble 4)

“What ‘cha watching, sir?” Hot Rod flopped down in front of the brightly flickering screen.

“The episode is entitled _Duck Amuck_. You are welcome to observe if you desire.”

After the credits rolled, Hot Rod rubbed his helm wincing. “That made no fraggin’ sense.”

Red Alert growled, “As Bumblebee stated at your arrival briefing, it is advised for all personnel to reference Chapter 3, subsections B through E before viewing any Earth entertainment programming, specifically animation. Ratchet does not enjoy defragging gliched processors.”

After a few moments, Hot Rod sputtered, “What the frack are _Cartoon Physics_? And what’s _TV Tropes_?”

Drabble 7: (Set after "The Escape")

“I’ve got them again tonight, Ratchet.”

Ratchet looked up from his medical datapad to his mate. Wheeljack stood in front of him looking down at the two younglings clinging to his limbs. Prowl was staring at his flickering headfins while Cliffjumper sat on his right foot.

“Of course you do, ‘Jack. They’ve been glued to you for the past orn. In fact, you’re the only sitter they haven’t tried to escape from. Firestar and Tiller want to know what you did to enthrall those little terrors.”

“Boom!” Cliffjumper yelled as Prowl waved his doorwings enthusiastically.

“What?” Ratchet grabbed his wrench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that episode of Looney Tunes. TV Tropes can be a dangerous website to visit.


End file.
